A Heart of Memories
by kavictoria
Summary: This is a story told from a journal about a 16 year old girl who was on the titanic.She was a young girl full of love and life.Trusting came easy to her,which sometimes will stab you in the back. It is told by the love she meet on titanic.
1. Default Chapter

A/N-Hi everyone.Hope you like my story.Please read and review.Let me know what you think.It will make me very happy:D.Oh yeah I dont own anything to do with the titanic.The only thing i do own is the people i made up.Soooo.....read on.  
  
Prologe~  
  
I sit her today writting this to all of you to let you know the story of a girl named Ally Dawn Bryant.The tears sting in my eyes as I recall the memmories that I hold inside my heart.Ally was the best person any one could ever hope to meet.She never held herself above anyone eles,even though her class allowed her too.She saw something that most people never do.The true meanning of life.She gave hope to us that thought life was over.While shes gone today,her life goes on.Inside of me,and inside of all the others she touched in her short life.  
  
After the sinking of the Titanic,I found something that Ally had givin to me that night.It inspired me to write this story.To give a little something back to Ally.It was her journal.This is a story of the account that it gave. 


	2. The Ship of Dreams

A/N-Just so theres no confusion, this is written in Allys POV.  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
"Wow,Its more beutiful than I imagined." Ally bryant stood amazed in front of the hugh ship called ' the ship of dreams'.Ally had golden blonde curly hair and bright green eyes.She stood a little over 5 feet 4 inches tall.She lived a life of luxury,anything she wanted was laid in her lap.Though she hardly asked for anything.She never quite figured out why people thought having more money made you better than everyone eles.Its whats inside that counts.   
  
"Yes it is my dear, the grandest ever built." I turned to find my father standing behind me.His face mirroring my own with aww and excitement.Me and my father had always gotten along great.He understood me better than anyone eles ever did.He came from a poor back ground.Growing up in tennessee he and his family farmed for a living.While there wasnt much money he learned good values and got an education.Which had gotten him far in life. After finishing high school he raised enough money to go to a good college.Then he set off for England to make something of himself.Thats where he met my Mother.It was love at first site for them,and while I love my mother, I never have figured out what he saw in her.She's a rich snob,and hes a adverturer.But he when I ask he just says "shes a great woman who cares very much for her family."  
  
"Dad its so grand, and this is only the outside.I cant wait to see the inside.It must be wonderful."  
  
"Yes,and maybe you'll find a great adventure aboard.Just as long as you dont get into too much trouble."he said smiling at me.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
"This is what all the fuss is about? It doesnt look any larger than the others." My sister Claire said looking bored.She an I were nothing alike.I do believe she took fully after my mother.Nothingwas ever good enough for her.  
  
"Really Claire,Its twice the size of any other ship we have ever been on.Its unsinkable they say.How can you look so bored when your standing in front of the greatest ship ever made?Cant you just be happy for once?"Sometimes Claire just got on my nerves so badly.  
  
"Well maybe you just get excited over everything.Dont yell at me Ally Dawn.Not everyones like you.I dont have to like it."  
  
"Ally dear,please put on your hat.Dont you want to look your best.Mr. Landon will be on this ship and we all know how you fancy him."  
  
"Please mother,I do not fancy him.Hes an arrogent air head who thinks only of himself."  
  
"Well you should he has planty of money that would get you along nicely.Its about time you marry.All your friends are already married.You dont want to be the only one without a husband do you?"  
  
"Mother,can we please not talk about this right now?I dont wanna ruin the day ok."  
  
"Well come along we need to board the ship.You dont want to miss getting on do you."  
  
As I was walking up to get on the ship I looked down at the third class people boarding below.They looked so happy to be able to board the greatest ship in the world.Even though they werent going in as much luxury as we were.I paused for a moment just taking it all in.There were so many people, thousands,more than ive ever seen.It was breath taking rich people,poor people all were there.All were here for the great Titanic.  
  
"Ally come on.What are you looking at.We havent got all day."Claire was standing behind me looking very impatient.   
  
"Sorry Claire,I was just taken aback with thesite ofall these people.  
  
************************************  
  
"Miss. Bryant, where do you want this painting?" A maid asked me while she was unpacking my suit case.  
  
"Umm...over there would be nice.Thank you." I said pointing over to a bare wall beside my bed.My room was the most beutiful I'd ever seen with cream walls and gold acsents.It was then that I heard the whistle which I knew meant for all the visiters to get off the ship because it was about to pull away from the shore.  
  
"Mom,dad I want to go watch the ship take off.I'll be back later."  
  
"OK, but be careful." My mother called after I had already ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
People were already lined up around the sides of the ship when I got out there so I hurried to get a place near the edge.It was amazing there were people waving everywhere.I didnt know if any of my friends were down there waveing at me or not but still I waved at anyone and everone down there.It was such an excilerating moment that you just kinda get swept away in it all.Before I knew it I was up on the rails waving fervently with both arms.After a minute I lost my balance and started wobbiling around then started to fall, when I felt someone steady me.  
  
"Whoa,careful you dont wanna fall over."Some guy said laughing at me.  
  
  
  
"Oh thanks.I guess i got a little bit carried away.My names Ally Bryant."I said sticking out my hand.  
  
"Will Jacobs." He said as he shook my hand.  
  
"You traveling with your family?" I asked trying to make conversation because he was the first person I met on titanic and I didnt have any friends here yet.He also looked like a nice guy.   
  
  
  
"No,Im alone this time.I got a job offer in America.How about you?"  
  
  
  
"Im with my parents and sister Claire.Were going to America because thats where my father is from and were gonna visit family."  
  
"Oh,sounds nice."  
  
"Yeah.Oh my look at that ship!"I exclaimed as I saw a smaller ship named 'the new york' coming toward the titanic.Luckly the Captain of Titanic made a sharp turn and advoided hitting it.  
  
"Wow,that was close.What a way to start out the trip.It might be bad luck." Will said laughing.Because everyone knew that the Titanic couldnt sink.   
  
A/N~Please R&R.Let me know what you think.Please.(:D) 


	3. A Walk Around the Ship

A/N: I am sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update *runs and hides*. I have just been busy, and I have been working on a couple of other fics. My newest one is called "My Everything" Its a Harry Potter fic, so if your interested in that you should really check it out. Thanks so much for reading this and dont forget to REVIEW. Thank ya :).  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"So yeah, basicly I just go where ever I can find a job, I guess you could say I just blow with the wind." Will said as we were taking a walk around the ship after it had set sail.  
  
"Well, surely you could get a good job in one place couldn't you?" I said gazing toward the sea.  
  
"Yeah, I could, I could get a job working with my father at his steel company. But I guess I just cant sit still for too long. I never really wanted to go into the family bussiness. We used to go on a few trips when I was younger mainly to places like France and Ireland, Ireland because thats where my Father grew up and France because I guess they just liked the place." He said looking out toward the sea just as I was doing.  
  
"I have always wanted to go to Ireland, I hear it's beautiful there." I looked over at him, having to sheild my eyes against the bright sunlight which bounced of the ocean like a large mirror.  
  
" It is, one of the most beautiful places I have been so far." He smile at me. "But anyway, I've always just enjoyed going anywhere, it didnt matter if it was the biggest fanciest place or the smallest, I just love to travel. And so ever since I was old enough thats what I have been doing."   
  
"Wow, I wish that I could do that, just go anywhere I wanted, when ever I felt like it." To me that just seemed like the grandest thing although I thought, I would miss my family so much.  
  
"Yeah, only its not as glamourous as it sounds. You have to first come up with the means to travel, and its not to easy."   
  
"But I thought you said that your dad owned a steel company, surely you have plenty of money?" I asked sounding clearly confused.  
  
"He does, but thats just the thing, he always just assumed that I would take up the family bussiness like he had. So when I told him that I dodn't want to do that, everthing he had always planned for me kinda got washed away. I didn't want to hurt him or make him angry, but I had to follow my dreams. But he did get angry, so angry in fact that he told me I could do whatever I wanted but he wasn't going to support it, or support me. Thats why I am traveling third class." He bright emerald eyes had turned into a dark green color as he said this. I guessed that he and his father still hadn't made up.  
  
"I am sorry, but I think that it was really great of you to follow your heart even if it meant standing up to your father. I dont think that I could have stood it. I probably would have given in." I smiled at him and he in turn smiled back.  
  
"Well we have walked about a mile around this ship talking about me and everthing eles. What about you, whats your story?" He asked me. And what could I say? That I have been pampered my entire life ad had gotten everything I had ever ished to have? That was about all my life consisted of. I have never done anything like he had.  
  
"There's nothing to tell really, I have lived in England most of my life, I moved there wahen I was five, before that I lived in America. And now I am going back to America where my parents hope to fix me up with some nice rich man to widen our estate. All their plans of course." I told him the story of my life and almost laughed at how dual it sounded in contrast to his.   
  
"You don't want to go to America and get married I gather?"   
  
"Well, its not that I dont want to go, or that I dont want to get married, I do. It's just you know, not now and not to him. I want to do it in my time and I want to pick the person, not my parents." I didn't know why I was telling all this to almost a complete stranger. Maybe it's because I just felt like I could tell him anything, maybe its because he told me his story. Either way I did it, and it felt great to get it off my shoulders. I had told my parents that I didnt want to marry him, but it didn't seem as though they ever heard me.  
  
"Alexandria, where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere. Now come on, it's time to dress for dinner" My mother said when she saw us walking around the deck.  
  
"It was nice talking to you Will." I smiled at him, ignoring the look of shock on my mothers face when I called him by his first name, which in her book was not acceptable. "I hope we can do it again sometime?"  
  
"Of course, here tommorow after breakfast then?"  
  
" That would be great, bye" I shook his outstretched hand and then walk off down the hall toward my room.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
~End of chapter three~  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Love it? hate it? Think its just ok? Let me know! REVIEW!! Please, It helps ALOT! 


End file.
